The Next Mew Project
by tenderflowers
Summary: New and old enemies arise and thus the next Mew Project must begin! Unfortnately these new girls still have troubling love lives, like between Sutoroberi Mizugashi and Yuki Kisshu. R&R please!
1. Deep Blue's Message

Deep Blue's POV

It has been so long… I, Deep Blue, have been waiting for so much time… Yet the exact time of my defeat at the hands of Masaya and the Mew Mews still burn in my memory.

Then I was by definition destroyed, my consciousness shattered, into many pieces. I should have died there, turning into a pure memory. However, my burning thirst for vengeance kept me alive at those critical times, so I could live another day. Masaya and the Mew Mews have believed that they totally destroyed me. That was never true.

For years I've lived in Masaya's body, doing nothing but gathering strength and putting the pieces of myself together. However, some parts of me were permanently annihilated so some of Masaya's personality had leaked into mine's to fill the void. _Some_.

But, at the moment none of that matters. I've much more important things at the moment. It is night and Masaya is deep in sleep. He's never going to know what'll happen tonight. I seize control of Masaya's body and manifest as Deep Blue once again. But this time quietly, stealthily. I shall not make the same mistakes again. This will not appear on the Mew Mew's radar or any other detection what so ever. Quietly and stealthily, that's going to be the flavor of the new shadow war. No more creating random Chimera Animals simply to cause random destruction. We no longer have unlimited infusers so we must use what we have wisely.

Tonight I already have a plan and it's short and simple. I give Ichigo a kiss and fly out of the room. Once I'm at a far enough distance I teleport into the middle of the park. I then send a faint, weak message world wide. Almost everything will not intercept this, but it still carries some risk of being overheard by people I don't want. However, this is a risk that has to be taken and a move to once again control this world and destroy the Mew Mews. The message was this:

"Those that remains loyal to Deep Blue. Next week. Here."


	2. A Normal Day

Chou was sleeping in a tree. Again. But sleeping in a tree was fun in his mind. He was about to doze off until he heard something out of the ordinary.

"……..Deep blue……….. Next……………..here…………"

Chou was very confused. What was this message? If it was about deep blue, then it's definitely trouble. After all, it was Deep Blue that practically stranded him here. If it wasn't for him he would be back home.

Chou shook these thoughts out of his mind. Here it was much nicer than his home planet. He fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aisukuri Tashi woke up the next morning. She sat on her bed for a little while, and then changed her clothes. _Today I will wear a pink t-shirt and black jeans. _She thought. She got her clothes from the closet and began to change.

Aisukuri is 13 years old. She has short dark purple hair and blue eyes. She was also a loner in school. She was a pretty girl with a cold attitude. Boys often stalk her but she just ignores them. Aisukuri is also a good student but not too good. She often arrives tardy to school but Aisukuri doesn't care. The teacher didn't do much about it.

She went down to breakfast. Her mother was making pancakes and her father was getting ready to go to work. He was drinking coffee. Aisukuri ate some pancakes and drank some orange juice. After she was done she grabbed her backpack and ran to school. "Bye honey!" her mother cried after her.

When Aisukuri got to school she was late. And there were people lining up to get on a bus. She remembers that she along with her class are going on a field trip to see the exhibit on Red Data Animals. _Might be fun. _Aisukuri went in line with a girl name Sutoroberi.

Ok, cliffie. Sorry. And no, Aisukuri is not related to Zakuro in any way. They don't even know each other. And she's not going to get infused with a wolf either! XD


	3. Red Data Animal Field Trip!

Sousui looked at the computer. There still wasn't anybody to do it on. He sighed. If only one of his staff would work. Sousui then decided something. He wanted a chocolate milkshake.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sutoroberi glanced at a cute café she saw earlier. Her teacher then called, "As you know, on this field trip, you will be learning about red data animals and just for fun, we'll visit the café over there." He pointed at the cute café. Sutoroberi squealed with delight then looked at her friends, Shokora and Banira. Those two are twins, but complete opposites. Banira is nice, a nerd, and always picked on, while Shokora is the most popular girl at school, but a bit mean. Shokora reminded Sutoroberi of Aisukuri, who was also popular but have a cold personality. She was popular because she was pretty. Then the twins started whispering. They were probably setting up a bet. Sutoroberi heard something about "How long they were going to stay at the café." Banira always won these bets. They never changed. Sutoroberi shook her head and then ran to catch up with the others.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sousui heard a beep. He turned and murmured, "It's time."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(A/N: Hehehe. A lot of swichies.) As the class entered the café, there was a sudden earthquake. The teacher cried, "Everyone down! NOW!" With that, he flung himself down. Just then, Sutoroberi, Shokora, Aisukuri, and Banira blacked out.

Sutoroberi woke up to find herself floating in the middle of nowhere. "Whoa." Her voice echoed into the darkness. Then she saw a baby leopard. A snow leopard in fact. "Come here kitty cat," Sutoroberi purred. The snow leopard obeyed and purred back. Sutoroberi picked up the baby. Suddenly, the snow leopard dove into her. With that, Sutoroberi blacked out again.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I guess this would be a little cliffy.


	4. The Team Assembled!

Sutoroberi: woke up to find a man staring at her. She scrambled up, saying, "Who are you?" The man said, "I'm Sousui. I am the owner of Café Mew Mew." "Come on class, we need to go." There were some groans. Sutoroberi turned to Barina and Shokora. "I want to come back here later to snoop around. Join me?" They nodded. She then looked at Aisukuri. "Join us?" "Ok."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The group went in through the back door. Then there were 12 doors that led to different rooms. "Everyone split up and check three doors," said Barina. On Sutoroberi's 2nd door, she saw a giant gun. "Hey everybody! Come here!" They came. When they came, Sousui stepped out of his hiding place. "Nice. You found it," he said. "You girls are now the new Mew Mews." Their reactions were different.

Aisukuri: "You're crazy."

Sutoroberi: "What?"

Shokora: "….."

Barina: "COOL!"

"Ok. So I'll explain…"

"The first Mew project was several years ago. It was started by Ryou Shiogane and Keiichiro Akasaka. They were able to infuse five girls that time instead of four now. They were Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fon, and Zakuro Fujiwara. Now they are too old to continue to be Mews. By now they have raised families. However, I have reason to believe that the Earth may be in danger again. Recently I intercepted an alien message that originated within this park. Unfortunately, this was a message directly specifically to certain aliens and was very faint in itself. We only got the following and the rest was static. 'Those that remain loyal to…Next…" This is the first world wide alien message sent in years therefore we believe that an alien attack is imminent. That is why I infused you all red data animals to combat the upcoming attacks. This is the beginning of the next Mew Mew project."

"So there. I told." There was total silence. Then… "Hold it." That was Aisukuri. "I not going to do this." "Are you sure" Sousui asked. Aisukuri nodded. "Yes." With that she left.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Cliffy!


	5. Aisukuri!

Aisukuri went home. _What's the big idea anyway? _She thought. _I get infused with some animal and then this guy tells me that I'm suppose to battle aliens. Who told this guy that I'm going to join his group anyway? I rather work alone. _She continued to walk home. _At least it isn't raining._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chou sat in a tree and looked at the pretty girl walking. Alone. _Maybe I_ _can have some fun with her. _He thought. He was doing nothing for the whole day so he was willing to have a chance to stretch his legs. Chou teleported in front of her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aisukuri noticed a ripple in front of her. Suddenly a pointy eared person just appeared there! "Hey there pretty!" She pushed him aside. Aisukuri knew how to deal with stalkers, even if they were not human. But he teleported in front of her again. "Can't we have just a little fun?" Aisukuri shoved him aside. "I'm not interested." She said to the alien. She continued to walk home. This time he grabbed Aisukuri's shoulder. "You'll be interested with this." He teleported to some place with her.

When Aisukuri could see again, they were in the middle of a forest. "What's this fun you want with me?" She asked the alien. He smiled. "Oh this kind of fun." The alien summoned a jellyfish like thing and threw it into the air. Aisukuri watch it as it flew over to a squirrel and wrapped around it. There was a blinding light.

Aisukuri looked up and saw a mutant thing! It was very large and had very long teeth. "What's that?" she asked. The alien leaned towards her. "It's a Chimera Animal. You're a Mew so you can fight it. Right?" Aisukuri stepped towards the monster. She didn't know how to fight it but she was going to try it anyway. The mutant squirrel slashed at her and made a direct hit with Aisukuri! She flew in the air and landed on a tree. Aisukuri tried to stand up but discovered that her leg was hurt. The monster growled at Aisukuri. Then suddenly words popped into her head. She said them out loud.

"MEW MEWAISUKURI METAMORPHISIS!"

Aisukuri saw a flash of blinding light. When she opened her eyes, she looked different. Aisukuri now had and outfit of purple like a bikini of some sort. She also had bird wings and a bird tail. "What the..." Before she finished her sentence the mutant squirrel attacked her again! She jump out the way and hopped on its head. Then she landed on a tree. More random words popped into her head. "Aisukuri spear!" Immediately a lavender staff with a purple crystal blade appeared into her hands. She was amazed by it. The monster knocked the tree down and Aisukuri flew in the air. She held up her spear.

"RIBBON……………. AISUKURI BLIZZARD!"

Purple sparkly things spurted out of her staff and hit the mutant squirrel! It was vanquished. It separated into the jellyfish-like thing and a squirrel. The squirrel ran off. "See?" the alien said. "Wasn't that fun?" Aisukuri thought about that for a moment. It _was_ sort of fun to kick the monster's butt. She nodded. "Then you meet me here everyday and we can have some more fun, and not just battling Chimera animals." He said. Aisukuri almost said no. But she really had nothing else to do after school anyway. And besides, it was fun. The alien was cute too in a way. "I'll do it." She replied. The alien smiled. "Good. My name is Chou by the way. What's your?" Aisukuri was a little hesitant too answer back. But she did so anyway. "My name is Aisukuri."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. The 3 Aliens not counting Deep Blue

Wataame's Point of view:

I, Wataame, waited years for this moment, but unfortunately now everyone else is late. I was one of Deep Blue's most loyal warriors during his attempt to take over Earth, but in his defeat I became marooned on this planet. In these years I wandered on it, seeing everything it has to offer. Not only did it rightfully belong to the aliens and not to the humans ruining it, but in that battle years ago Deep Blue should have won and finished off wiping the humans off the face of the planet. I've sworn my greatest loyalty to Deep Blue and I do not have any regrets serving him even for that short time. I would have done so again without any doubt.

Just as I was thinking about my loyalty to Deep Blue he and two other aliens appeared. One was taller and looked like only a couple of years older than me, but had a slightly tanner skin and long reddish-brown hair in a small ponytail. He wore typical clothing for aliens with the exception of a red bandana tied on his thigh. That was supposed to mean something but I couldn't remember. The other alien was short and looked like a couple years younger, but was wearing clothing in a style I couldn't recognize. He also had blond hair and skin almost as tan as humans. And one cannot forget Deep Blue. With jet black hair and pure white skin, he still projected an aura of fear.

It was unfortunate that Deep Blue's first words were, "Yes, you were right on time coming here liked I asked, but DID YOU HAVE SET OFF EVERY ALARM FROM WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM TO HERE?" His voice shook with unmistakable anger. Then he said more softly but no less furious, "Do not disappoint me again." Then he started to get to the point of this meeting.

"Years ago I was defeated during my attempt to control this world. Then we should had have this world, where we used to live but later left and later what the humans are ruining in our absence. Traitors collaborating with the enemy received Mew Aqua for their betrayal against us and they have healed the world where our race currently lives. However this world is ours, not the human's nor their allies that have betrayed us."

"But for now I am far weaker than I used to be so it will take some time before we can destroy the humans. I have a plan but I will also take some time as well. The first steps are simple although. The Mew Mew Project is currently broken; the ones that have defeated me can no longer fight to protect the Earth, thus leaving it defenseless. However, within the past weak I've felt the energies of fights between a Mew and a Chimera Animal. I know none of you released a Chimera Animal so this is not possible. But I'm taking no chances. I refuse to let history repeat itself again. For the next week gather your strength for next week we will attack Café Mew Mew itself and prevent the next Mew project!"

"But I must do one last thing before we leave. All of you must reaffirm your loyalty to me." The two other aliens answered before I could. The older one said, "Deep Blue, I, Mafin, swear my loyalty to you. And may my katanas inflict great pain on those that may oppose us." The younger one was a bit more simpler. "Sure I, Kukki, swear loyalty to you. I can't pass up a chance for fun and adventure!" Deep Blue snorted in disapproval at this but accepted it. I was last but I made sure it wasn't shabby. I beat my hand to my chest, bowed, and said, "Deep Blue, I, Wataame, swore my deepest loyalty to you years ago. I spent years marooned on this planet for you and my loyalty has never waned. We shall control this world!" Deep Blue replied "Yes we will." And thus everybody teleported off.


	7. Attack!

Sutoroberi looked around. She was working at Café Mew Mew like the original mews. Banira and Shokora were working there too. They had help since Sousui hired some staff before this happened. "Girls." It was Sousui. "Come here." The girls obeyed. "You three have a right to know what you're infused with. Sutoroberi, you're infused with the Snow Leopard. Banira, the Trumpeter Swan. And Shokora is the King Cobra. I was going to tell Aisukuri what she was, but she's not here." The girls nodded. All of a sudden, the computer beeped. "An attack! Go," ordered Sousui. With that, he shooed them out the door.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kukki watched as the girls rushed out of the café. "Oi." The three mews looked up, seeing the alien floating not that high in the air. "The chimera animal is at the zoo. See you there." With that, he teleported away.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kukki watched as his chimera animal (a seagull) attacked the zoo. Then he noticed the mews. The first one cried , "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphis!" The other two followed with "Mew Mew Vanilla!" and "Mew Mew Chocolate!" The first one's outfit after she transformed was the same colors and patterns as a snow leopard and leopard ears and tail. The one that said "Mew Mew Vanilla!" had a outfit of a white sleeveless and had swan wings. The last one had a skirt made of a scaly material like a snake. Kukki smiled. This would be interesting.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sousui looked at the computer. Something was trying to hack into it. He hurried over and managed to get a name. The Sons of Deep Blue.


	8. How This Works Out

Kukki's POV

Okay, maybe Deep Blue is going to get pissed of at me, Kukki, for not actually doing what he ordered, but this is way too much fun. I have to admit that the seagull chimera animal is not the most powerful ever created, but it's definitely fun; fun being causing lots of chaos, confusion, and destruction. None of the humans in the zoo are actually being hurt with the seagull dive bombing and creating sonic cones, but it's quite entertaining to see all the humans panic and try to escape to zoo, especially when the chimera animal it blocking the main entrance.

Normally, Wataame, that Deep Blue fanatic, although that would've happened to anybody marooned on Earth for Deep Blue, would be furious at me for disobeying a direct order, but this time I think he has something up his sleeve. He didn't say anything, but he asked me what we three aliens should call ourselves, and I responded "How about _The Sons of Deep Blue_?" Now I know that we actually don't need a name, but Wataame did reveal earlier that he's a pretty good hacker. He explained "I had to learned _something_ while stuck on Earth." He didn't say much else except that "The first things a hacker needs is a name." So I'm assuming that he's using me as a distraction while he hacks the Café Mew Mew computers.

And thus it took forever for the Mew Mews to reach the zoo, even after I told them where I was having fun. I also noticed that there was only three mews too. I thought they had five last time. I guess it's too late to actually stop the next mew project from actually beginning, but we still could attack Café Mew Mew for fun's sake.

After those mews finished their transformations they started attacking the chimera animal. The one that called herself Mew Vanilla led the charge, flying up quickly into the air. It's easy to tell that she's easily the best flyer of the Mew Mews. Following her was Mew Chocolate, with a huge stick in her hands. Mew Vanilla attacked first, doing a couple spins in the air then a powerful flap with the wings on her arms, crying out "RIBBON VANILLA WAVE!" Two crescents of white energy came out of her wings. Now, my chimera may not be the most durable but it is very fast and agile in the air, making it very difficult to defeat when flying. So the seagull easily dodged the Mew's attack. Mew Chocolate followed up with her own attack. Crying "RIBBON CHOCOLATE STRIKE," she leaned back and tossed her glowing quarterstaff sideways at its end, causing it to spin some when she tossed it, a dangerous attack for my chimera animal but still one it dodged. I heard Mew Chocolate yell out "How can we even hit it!" In response I ordered the seagull "New target: start attacking innocent bystanders!" It started dive bombing a woman and her kid but, like I wanted, Mew Chocolate put her self in the way, _before_ her quarterstaff returned to her. Thus she took the full blast of my nice seagull, sending her backwards onto the ground.

This greatly angered Mew Vanilla, who shouted "Ok, NOW you asked for it." She quickly flew where my birdie was and they both started dog fighting, with my chimera animal creating sonic cones and Mew Vanilla trying to hit it directly with her wings. Then I noticed and muttered "Wait a moment. I count only two mews. Where's the third one?" Then I heard in my ear, a whisper, "Right next to you." The next thing I know, I get two clawfuls of scratches in the face, a couple of kicks in the gut, and two more scratches on the torso. It all really hurt a lot and it was all very painful, causing me to blink out a couple of times, but I couldn't help but giggle a little. "What is it! Why are you laughing!" demanded Mew Strawberry. "Nothing," I replied, "just that even though I thought that was very good and you really nailed me, I still win this game." "What are you talking about!" she responded. Good, I thought, she getting angry. That always a good sign and I love the face of an angered foe. It's a display of weakness. "I mean. I win this fight. If you listen carefully, you can even hear you friend losing."

I turned around and was delighted to see Mew Vanilla falling from a great height. These Mew Mews are not very strong neither experienced, and my birdie is very hard to defeat in the air. I laughed again as Mew Strawberry rushed down to catch the falling Mew Vanilla. I pointed at both and ordered the seagull "Attack!" It obeyed, dive bombing at them. Mew Strawberry didn't have much time left so she gently set Mew Vanilla on the ground and prepared her claw gloves in defense. Then I overheard over radio, "Sorry Mew Strawberry. I was distracted by a hacker but I neutralized the threat." So, I thought, Wataame is not _that_ good of a hacker, begin caught, but I matters little now, since I'm about to defeat Tokyo Mew Mew! "Then I again overheard over radio "Attack NOW! This is the weak point in its defense and an opportunity to attack. It cannot maneuver as well so close to the ground." She did attack, yelling "RIBBION STRAWBERRY SLASH!" while she did a slashing motion, sending shiny and rainbow colored energy balls at the chimera animal, completely destroying it. I then noticed a tiny robot swallow that infuser that separated from the seagull. Interesting… Unfortunately Mew Strawberry yelled "Want me to finish _you_ off?" I giggled again and said "Good game, good fight, but I'll see you again, in another day, evening, or night." When I teleported I thought, "Man that was a lot of fun, but boy is Deep Blue-sama going to hate me!"

Author's note- I told you that 3 people were involved making this story. So well, just so you know, the alien's POV is made by my older brother, the oh-so-very-dramatic-and-evil-one. The mew's POV is made by my younger sister, the not-very-experienced-and-short-chaps-one. And the neutral's POV is made by the author you're familiar with. ME! XD You know what I mean, right?


	9. Someone figures it out!

Aisukuri went into the forest every day after school to visit Chou. Not only to fight his Chimera Animal, but to keep him company in a way. Aisukuri had some feelings towards him too. But today she brought something with her. Newspaper.

"What's this?" he asked. Aisukuri flipped it to the front page. "This." She said. On the cover was a picture of a seagull Chimera Animal and some girls very familiar to Aisukuri. The headlines read "SEAGULL MONSTER ATTACKS ZOO! MYSTERIOUS SUPER GIRLS FIGHTS!" Aisukuri waited for Chou to say somthing. "Well?" She asked him. He was still reading the article. Finally he looked up. "This wasn't my doing." Chou said. Aisukuri scoffed. "I know it isn't you. I was with you when this happenend. But I was wondering who did it." He thought for a moment. Then he replied, "Other aliens. Aliens that work for Deep Blue." Aisukuri gasped. "Other aliens? So you aren't the only one here?" Chou nodded. "It was pretty obvious in the first place." "What is Deep Blue anyway?" She asked. Chou sat up. "He's an evil alien. The alien that stranded me here in the first place. And he's back." "What do you mean?" Chou sighed. "I got a message last week. I heard him say '……..Deep blue……….. Next……………..here…………' I'm guessing that-" Aisukuri stopped him. "Around last week this _guy_ gave me part of that message. I think he said 'Those that remain loyal to…Week…'" There was an uneasy silence.

"If we piece those 2 parts together we get 'Those that remain loyal to Deep blue. Next week. Here." Chou almost fell out of the air. (He was floating in the first place.) "Then Deep blue's really here! It has been a week since the message was delivered. So that must mean the attack was made by the 'loyal' aliens!" Another pause. "Should you tell these girls?" Chou asked while pointing to the Mews in the picture. Aisukuri shook her head. "No, leave them be. I didnt like them in the first place."

Aisukuri left the forest to go home. But she didn't notice Sutoroberi riding her bike. They almost crashed into each other. "Watch where you're going next time!" Aisukuri yelled at her. Sutoroberi narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing in the forest?" Aisukuri looked away. "None of your buisness." She told her. "It's my buisness if it involves a Mew!" Sutoroberi said back. She followed her for about 10 steps from Aisukuri, then she stopped. Because Aisukuri has stopped.

Suddenly she struck Sutoroberi! If Sutoroberi didn't jump at the last minute, she would have gotten very serious injuries. Instead, Aisukuri hit the bike. "What did you do that for?" Sutoroberi yelled. She landed on her feet. Aisukuri turned around. "Don't follow me." She said to her. Then Aisukuri walked away.

Hehehe. Sorry for the short chapter...


	10. A mistake is made

"Beep Beep." "What? An attack?" That was Sousui. It was a normal day for everyone, until the computer beeped, signaling an attack. "Girls, over here!" The girls came over. "Where's the Chimera animal this time?" asked Shokora. ""Right outside." Girls: O.o "Just kidding. It's atthe forest near Aisukuri's house. Tokyo Mew Mews! Away!" (a/n I added the quote here for fun. Ryou used to say that.)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sutoroberi and the other two girls ran tothe forestto find Aisukuri fighting chimera animals one after another. "What is going on?" asked Sutoroberi. Aisukuri said "What did you think! I'm battling for fun!" Girls: O.o (a/n again) "Battling for fun! Chimera animals are enemies, not toys!" said Sutoroberi. Aisukuri frowned and walked over to an alien who teleported them away.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sousui watched as the girls left him so they would fight the Chimera animal. Then suddenly an earthquake happened. With that, somebody hit Sousui on the head, causing him to black out

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

CLIFFY! BWAHAHA!


	11. Sousui gets the treatment

Mafin's POV

First rule of fighting: if you feel pain that means you are weak. So it's not my fault that the leader of the new Tokyo Mew Mew gets knocked out when I get him good with my two blades on the back of his head. It was Wataame's shift when he signaled that the Mew Mews left the café. According to him, the so-called "expert on humans", the Mew Mews as their untransformed state work at a cake store and this time they were working late, cleaning up. So it was already dark out once they left. Mind you, it was almost TOO easy when I just teleported into the café and knocked out the first person I saw. Wataame recommended me to interrogate him because Wataame said since he was also out late he's likely to be both the owner of the café and, more importantly, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. So I took him to our nice little dimension and also enclosed him in a black bubble, or you can say sphere, that's hooked up into our computers. I used a computer to give him a little but painful electric shock to wake him up. The human gave a little grunt of pain. I began. "I'll make this simple. Tell us anything we might like to know and you might feel less pain." To make my point I gave him a longer and stronger shock. I got a nice yell this time. "First, what's your name?" The human answered "You may call be Sousui but you will not get anything more." For his insolence I gave him a really strong shock. The scream would have even made Wataame happy. But Sousui was right when he said I was not going to get anything more. I kept shocking him and demanding answers for my questions but I was getting no response. I finally grew impatient and yelled "You worthless human! Do you think you're masters of this planet? That's about to change. You are weak and so is your precious Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know even why we are attacking you right now and not "curing" Earth of a cancer known as humanity." I dumped his nicely sizzling and steaming body in front of Café Mew Mew. Don't worry; he's still well enough alive as it would've been wasted effort to even kill him. However Wataame then came up to me and said "Come on, we have to get out of here!" I replied "O come on, don't tell me you lost!" Their incompetence is amazing. Deep Blue-sama should make them pay for being defeated by such weaklings.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kukki's POV

Ok, first thing, it was Wataame's fault; he gave me a screwed up Chimera Animal. I mean, it worked well in the beginning, but I wasn't able to control it later. Maybe I should explain from the beginning, although the entire thing was short and sweet. When Wataame gave us the signal that the Mew Mews left Mafin "took care" of the last person inside. Then I found this flying, furry creature that's called a bat by humans. This is coming from Wataame of course. He was the one that infused it and made it around twenty times bigger so I could use it to destroy stuff from the outside of Café Mew Mew. That worked out well and it was sort of fun having a giant bat screaming randomly at the café. I was even able to destroy the weird cat thing on top of the café. But the real fun began once the Mew Mews came back. I immediately ordered the chimera animal to scream at the Mew Mews. It was kind of funny seeing them paralyzed by it; the scream must really hurt their ears. But then, it was like the chimera animal wouldn't obey me anymore; almost like it was struggling between two different aliens trying to control it at the same time. Of course that not being the case, you can see now that Wataame is at fault for making a bad chimera animal. Now the interesting thing now is that when the Mew Mews attacked I counted FOUR, that right, four attacks blasting the bat apart. I heard "RIBBON CHOCOLATE STRIKE!", "RIBBON VANILLA WAVE!", "RIBBON AISUKURI BLIZZARD!", and "RIBBION STRAWBERRY SLASH!". The combined effect of all of these seemed to be greater then what the sum would normally be, like as if they were interacting with each other. Of course once I lost my bat I warned Wataame to get out. It was his fault he messed up with the chimera animal. He's so loyal to Deep Blue-sama yet he's so incompetent.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Wataame's POV

How could have Kukki loss with the chimera animal I made for him. It was perfect from what I had to use. Just one continuous screech from it to paralyze the Mew Mews and even Kukki could have finished them off. But noooooooooooo, Kukki had to do this the fun way and that's probably how he lost with my perfect chimera animal. I actually did my part of Deep Blue-sama's plan right. I found the basement of the café and easily hacked the computers downstairs. I guess security was built to keep hackers from the OUTSIDE from coming in. Though these computers I downloaded EVERYTHING into our computer in our own dimension. Then I also found out which secret dimension was the robot named "Masha" was keeping all of our infusers it collected. I guess it's not so secret anymore. To test it out, I summoned several of them out of that dimension and blew up all of the computers. What a shame, it was all state-of-the-art equipment. Must be expensive. Of course right after that I found out that Kukki lost and I had to warn Mafin who was dropping of the body of the human. It seemed that Mafin did a good job frying him. But like I explained to Mafin and later Deep Blue-sama, it was NOT my fault Kukki lost.


	12. First Encounters

Sutoroberi rushed to school. She had overslept because of the aliens attacking Café Mew Mew. She had to stay behind and clean up the mess. Sutoroberi remembers that night vividly.

"_Sousui! Sousui!" Barina cried. She rushed over to his body. Sutoroberi and Shokora stood in shock. Who did this to Sousui? "He's alright." Shokora said. "Help me lift him up." Everyone picked him up and carried him inside._

_Sutoroberi found a bed upstairs in the café. Sousui was gently laid on it. "Whose room is this?" She wondered out loud. Barina kept watch over Sousui. Suddenly he woke up. "Ow, my head……" Barina hugged him. "You're ok Sousui!" Tears were forming in her eyes. Sousui pushed her away. "Is the Café alright?" he asked. There was a silence. "Shokora, check the café room. Sutoroberi, check outside. Barina and I will check the basement." Shokora nodded and rushed downstairs. Sutoroberi rushed downstairs too to check the exterior of the café._

_Nothing much was changed outside. There was no difference actually. But Sutoroberi wanted to make sure. She walked once, then twice around the café to notice any damage. Nothing. She checked the roof. Sutoroberi saw in dismay the remains of the cat statue. Sousui mentioned something about it but she wasn't paying attention then. Maybe the statue wasn't important she thought. Sutoroberi walked inside to report._

The rest of that evening was downhill. It turned out that the computers in the basement were destroyed. And the cat statue was the early warning system. Also, it helps create new Mews. Sutoroberi and the others clean up the damage downstairs and on the roof.

Sutoroberi got to class in time. The teacher was up in front along with a student she didn't recognize. He was tall, blonde, and had purple eyes that gave out a glitter. "Class, this is Yuki Kisshu. He's new to this school and will be in this class for the remainder of the school year. Yuki, you may sit at any desk." He strolled over to a desk near Sutoroberi. She noticed that all of the girls in her class except her were looking at Yuki in a strange manner. They had a crush on him.

The class time went by quickly. Sutoroberi glanced at Yuki from time to time. Finally, class was over. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. Sutoroberi walked over to Yuki. "Ummm….. Kisshu-Kun?" Yuki turned to see her. "Since you're new here…….. Do you need any help getting around?" Sutoroberi wanted to help Yuki, but why is it so hard to even speak to him? He smiled. "I do. Can you help me find this class?" He pointed to his schedule. Sutoroberi gasped. It was her class! "That's my class too! I'll show you!" She motioned Yuki to follow her.

The history teacher droned on about the history of Japan. While that happened, Sutoroberi continued to watch Yuki. _He's so cute…… _"SUTOROBERI MIZUGASHI! What was the name of the hanyou in the legend? You should know if you'd stop daydreaming!" "Um, Err…" went Sutoroberi. "Detention." The teacher said and turned away.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sousui looked at the café. Barina was cleaning up a mess, Shokora was serving iced tea to table 9, and Sutoroberi was……. Late. "Barina, do you know where Sutoroberi is?" He asked. Barina blushed. "I head that she got detention. Which is queer, because it's the first time she got one." "That'll come out of her salary." Sousui announced.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

This might seem different because my sister did most of it. I WANTED TO DO THE REST OF IT YOU KNOW:p


	13. A Detective's Story

Meanwhile, in a small office building near the outskirts of Tokyo,

A man paces around while he thinks about the recent events that happened to Tokyo and trying to figure if these events are somehow connected. He is called The Detective since his real name is known to only a few. He runs a private eye which is not doing well until recently. He is confused on how these recent events come together into one picture. First he was in the park two weeks ago when he heard something strange. "……..Deep blue……….. Next……………..here…………" The Detective knows about Deep Blue since several years ago when he tried to take over Tokyo. He knows about Deep Blue's defeat by Tokyo Mew Mew. But The Detective is confused since he thought Deep Blue is gone forever and this recent event changes everything. He knew the word after "next" is week because soon after one week after the message, there is a "seagull-monster attack" at the zoo. The Detective picked up an old newspaper. The headline reads: "SEAGULL MONSTER ATTACKS ZOO! MYSTERIOUS SUPER GIRLS FIGHTS!" He wondered, if the Mew Mews are fighting the first monster in years, then that means, will there be more monster attacks in the future like in the past? Puzzled, he continues to fiddle around with a Photoshop program on his PC when the phone rang. The Detective picked it up. The person said that there will be an attack soon. He gave the location and time. The Detective asked for the caller's name. However, the caller won't say his name. The Detective hung up. "The caller sounded weird," he thought out loud. "This sounds like a trap, but it could be my big break. Finally!" He grabbed his coat and drove away in his car to the location the caller said.

(A/N a forth person and POV has been added, bringing the total authors and POVs up to four)


	14. Renegade having fun

Aisukuri had a surprise in store when she visited Chou. He ran out of infusers.

"What are those?" She asked. Chou slapped himself. "Those are things that create Chimera animals. Without them we cannot battle." Aisukuri nodded. "Then we have to find more…." Chou shook his head. "I can't really. The only way is to steal from other aliens." Aisukuri's face brightened up. "I know how to get plenty more Chou….."

"This is _not_ a good idea Aisukuri. This is _not_." Chou muttered. Aisukuri had forced him into human clothing. "My ears hurt from being stuffed under the hat." He complained. "Oh hush. Do you want to wear a turban?" Aisukuri replied back. Chou thought for a moment. "What's a turban?" He asked. Aisukuri shuffled through her desk. She pulled out a book. "This." She showed him a picture of a person wearing a turban. In the background were sand dunes and a camel. "Well, I don't think it would hurt in that." Chou exclaimed. Aisukuri scowled. "I don't have one anyway. Shut up." Chou continued to look at the photo. "Where is this place? Is it on Earth?" He asked Aisukuri. She nodded. "This picture is part of my photo collection. When I was young I dreamed of going to faraway places. I collected the photos so I can always look at the places whenever I want to. But now it's just a hobby. It's impossible to go to those places now……." Chou flipped through the pages of the album. He saw places of enormous mountains and golden plains. Deep blue oceans and, what disgusts Chou the most, a giant city polluting the Earth. "I can take you to my home world you know. After the fight is over." He said to Aisukuri. She looked up. "Really?" She asked. Chou nodded. "I promise Aisukuri. I promise." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh Chou I"

Someone opened the door. It was Aisukuri's mother. "Aisukuri?" She asked. "Who is this?" Aisukuri thought up an excuse. "Mother, this is Chou. He's my science partner." Chou glared at her. "Dear, why is he wearing your hat?" her mother asked. "Um… This is his hat! He just happened to have the same kind of hat as me!" Aisukuri invented. Her mother nodded. "Just make sure you ask me before you invite someone over again." She said. "Yes!" Aisukuri's mom closed the door. "That was close." Chou said. "But you didn't have to say I was your 'science partner.'" Aisukuri grabbed his arm. "We need to get going before it gets dark." She led him outside.

Aisukuri and Chou walked to the park. Chou insisted on teleporting Aisukuri to there but she turned it down. "It would be too suspicious." She said. "What was the plan again?' Chou asked. Aisukuri stared at him. "If those aliens that were in the newspaper are targeting the _other_ Mews, then they could be around there." She pointed to a pink café. "Café Mew Mew. It's where Barina and Shokora are working." Chou looked at the café. "You have a point. But I don't think Wataame and Kukki are going to be in there." Aisukuri faced him. "Who?" "Wataame and Kukki. Those are the 2 aliens that attacked the Mews in the zoo. And my enemies." The last part Chou muttered. Aisukuri heard it perfectly well but decided to ignore it. "Well, now that we know the name of those 2 aliens we can" She tripped over something. Chou rushed to it to pick it up. "I don't believe" Aisukuri stood up. "What don't you believe?" Chou showed her a red stick. "So?" she said. "A red stick is nothing." Chou shook his head. "It's a slingshot. Kukki's slingshot. Which means…."

Chou was knocked to the ground. Someone was on top of him! "You give that back you human!" The alien on top of Chou said. Another figure teleported behind him. With pointy ears. "Go ahead Kukki. Torture that human." (guess they didn't know Chou was only disguised as a human) "As for this one…...", looking at Aisukuri. She knelt down and tossed a rock at him hitting the alien in the forehead. He toppled out of the air. "Why you insolent little human!" He charged at Aisukuri. She jumped out of the way and became tangled up in a pile of three when she bumped into the alien on top of Chou. "Watch where you're going human!" Chou slapped the alien that said that. "Be quiet Kukki!" Those two got into a fight. Aisukuri slipped out of the pile. But the other alien was waiting for her. "Time to die!" He took out a shield and charged at Aisukuri. She did the only thing she can do. "MEW MEW AISUKURI METAMORPHISIS!"

Chou managed to make Kukki get off of him. He took out a dagger. "Lay another finger on me and I'll chop it off." Aisukuri blocked the oncoming alien's attack with her spear. Chou ran over and tackled him. "Die Wataame!" He tried to stab him but he kept on blocking it with his shield. "RIBBON AISUKURI BLIZZARD!" Aisukuri launched her attack at Kukki to prevent him form coming any closer to her. Suddenly Wataame tossed Chou off of him. Chou knocked into Aisukuri. Both of them lay defenseless on the ground. Wataame and Kukki charged forward for the final strike.

"RIBBON CHOCOLATE STRIKE!" "RIBBON VANILLA WAVE!"

Shokora and Barina came to there rescue! Aisukuri and Chou stood up. "More Mews?" Wataame shouted. "This won't be the end!" Both him and Kukki teleported away. Shokora and Barina rushed over to them. "Are you alright?" Barina asked. Aisukuri nodded. "And the alien?" Shokora pointed to Chou. "I'm fine." He said. Aisukuri untransformed and walked away. But Chou stayed behind a little, because he found a computer disk. _This might be interesting…_ He thought. Chou tucked it under his hat and followed Aisukuri.


	15. The Power of Love

Wataame's POV

Great. We lost again. These would be what, the third fight we lost? And now I'm going have to explain this to Deep Blue-sama. Of course, again, it's Kukki's fault we lost, but Deep Blue is never going to accept that. If only Kukki haven't left his sling shot laying around we could have continued doing some recon and stalking the two Mew Mew twins like Deep Blue-sama ordered the last time we met. "Avoid engaging the Mew Mews in combat and try to gather as much information as possible. Find out their strengths, weaknesses, anything important." But _why_ did two of the Mew Mews have to be twins? That forced me to work with Kukki, the one that's always making us lose and not caring because he's having fun. He must have left his sling shot on the ground on purpose. Can't he see I'm trying to impress Deep Blue and serve him the best way as possible. In his eyes I probably a total, useless failure.

At least one question was answered. Perhaps Kukki was right when saying another alien was disrupting control over the chimera animal when we were attacking Café Mew Mew. Turns out that _Chou_, a traitor stayed on Earth and is with a _fourth_ Mew Mew. This forth one would also account for what I've seen when we attacked Café Mew Mew. I should ask Deep Blue for permission to utterly destroy this renegade team.

After thinking as I sneaked to our meeting place in the middle of a forested, park area. Once I arrived there, I found everyone else have been waiting for me and I heard "Wataame, always the last one here and late. In the future remember that we have destroyed the early warning system of Café Mew Mew so the stealth is no longer necessary." Okay, so maybe I'm a bit slow when trying to arrive with a bit more stealth, but it just simply sucks that I keep on disappointing Deep Blue. I replied to him with I only thing I could say in this situation. "My apologies Deep Blue-sama." Deep Blue then said "That's what you said last time, and last time I ordered all of you to avoid fighting the Mew Mews and gather intelligence about them. But what to I get? Reports that you lost another fight against Mew Mews, which I exactly against my orders!" I could hardly blame Kukki here, for there are very few excuses for failure. Mafin then spoke up, reciting a quote. "If you cannot avoid fights, then you cannot win." Deep Blue replied "Thank you Mafin. Spoken like a true member of my elite guard." He then turned to face us.

"Due to yours and Kukki's failure to successfully recon we have to move ahead with our plans. Remember that this is a battle for Earth, and we fight for the Earth! Our goal is to return Earth to "back the way it was." This means back before humans existed and started destroying the Earth, therefore meaning the elimination of at least most of humanity. However our current objective it to destroy Tokyo Mew Mew. Once they fall I will become powerful enough to finish the rest of humanity. Out of the three of you I have not heard from Mafin, which means he's doing his job perfectly." Deep Blue then turned to Mafin. "Mafin, since you have the intel and know how I would plan the attacks, describe the plans for the next three attacks." Mafin continued for Deep Blue. I cannot describe how jealous I was here, when Deep Blue was relying on Mafin the most.

"First, remember _not_ to directly attack and at all possible to avoid fighting this renegade team. Nothing will unite them better with Tokyo Mew Mew then targeting them." This enraged me! "What! If we don't destroy them they'll cause us to lose even more!" Deep Blue answered this in an unemotional voice; which meant he was hiding his anger. "It was your fault that you lost, that because of some renegade team. By complaining you're merely proving it was you weakness and not their strength that we keep on losing. Mafin continued, certainly pleased.

"Thank you. Second, I'll noticed that the difference between this renegade and Tokyo Mew Mew is that the Tokyo Mew Mew girls are heroes at heart. That means they believe they're fighting for what they believe is a good, regardless the fact that it's not really true. That will give Tokyo Mew Mew unbelievable strength and make them very difficult to defeat." Words just _came_ out of my mouth that this. "WHAT! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT WE CANNOT DEFEAT THE MEW MEWS!" Kukki replied "You better stop doing that. It's getting pretty annoying." Deep Blue gave me _the look_ and I quickly calmed down. Mafin continued, smirking at me. "Please let me finish before you go complaining again. However, all heroes have one fatal weakness. They will always be willing sacrifice themselves for the sake of good. Therefore, we don't attack Tokyo Mew Mew directly but the things they love. If we keep forcing them to sacrifice themselves they will have nothing left, leaving us to defeat them easily." Mafin then quoted, "A true warrior attacks neither the Body or the Mind, but the **Heart**. And also remember do not underestimate the power of love for it can grant a being unimaginable power or utter self-destruction. For the second quote please remember that we're aiming for the second result"

"Remember this as I outline the plans of attack. We will be targeting innocent people so I will teach both of you how to create chimera animals using fusion with human spirits. The first attack shall target Shokora. She is very popular at her school and has lots of friends there. Therefore we will attack her school. Remember to target the students rather than the Mew Mews. Be sure to harm the students in front of Shokora as much as possible. You'll have no clue how much pain that'll cause for her."

"Next we will target Banira. Despite being Shokora twin she does not have many human friends. But that merely means that the human she has feelings for are that much stronger. That same human also has the strongest spirit I've ever seen and it'll make an incredible chimera animal that should easily defeat Tokyo Mew Mew. That human is only known as Sousui."

"The third attack will be the most difficult even though I was stalking Sutoroberi. I feel that she does not have any weakness to speak of. But there may be one. I see that she has a crush on a new, already popular boy named Yuki Kisshu. How ironic that a simple boy with the same name of a traitor may be the most powerful Mew Mew's weakness."

By now it didn't take a genius to tell that Kukki was really excited. He said "These are awesome plan of attacks. They sound really fun and I predict some really high fatality rates. They are in order 95.0, 99.1, and 92.5 with Mafin kicking some serious butt with us!" But Deep Blue belayed that. "No. Mafin, I forbid you from fighting in these attacks." "What!" said Mafin. Deep Blue replied "You're doing a far more important job than these two: finding weakness in Tokyo Mew Mew. Continue this." "And remember," as Deep Blue quoted, "to defeat an enemy you must know your enemy. To know you enemy you must understand the desires of her heart. To understand the desires of her heart you must love your enemy. Use the power of love to destroy your enemy and kiss her as you kill her."


	16. Sutoroberi's first date?

"Sutoroberi! Are you awake?" Barina shook Sutoroberi lightly. "I'm so sleepy…" "Cat genes." Answered Shokora. "Whazzat?" asked Sutoroberi. "Sousui said that you'll act like a cat some times like Mew Ichigo. We won't act like our animals for some reason." Sutoroberi shrugged. "Lucky. Now let's get to class."

Sutoroberi hurried down the stairs. _2 minutes till class… 1 minute till class… _"AHHH" "Oof!" Sutoroberi had fallen down the stairs and landed on… "Kisshu-kun! I'm so sorry!" "Oww." "Oh! You're hurt! Come on. I'll help you get to the nurse's office." Yuki frowned and leaned on her shoulder. "Ok."

Sutoroberi looked at the empty room. "Looks like the nurse isn't here. I'll have to treat you myself. Here's a ice pack for your arm." Yuki looked at his shoulder. "At least I'm not sleeping in class. That's embarrassing." "Eh? I do that too!" "That's cool." "Oh! How's your arm?" "It's ok just a little sore. I know this is a little sudden, but… d-do you want to go o-on a d-date with me?" "Eh? Oh! Ok!" Yuki smiled. "Ok. Saturday at one. Is that good?" "Yup!"

Sutoroberi looked at her cell phone clock which read 12:55. _Where is he?_ She called Yuki's number which he gave Sutoroberi earlier that week. "Ring Ring. Hello?" "This is Sutoroberi. AND IF YOU DON'T GET HERE ON TIME, THIS DATE WILL BE OFF! Click." She shut her phone. "He better get here on time." 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Ring Ring" he turned on his phone. "Hello?" "This is Sutoroberi. AND IF YOU DON'T GET HERE ON TIME, THIS DATE WILL BE OFF! Click." Yuki held the phone away from his ear and winced." "Time for an emergency." He muttered. 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

CLIFFY! WHAT IS THE EMERGENCY? WILL HE GET THERE ON TIME? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON The Next Mew Project ! 


	17. The Date Continued

Last chapter

"Ring Ring" he turned on his phone. "Hello?" "This is Sutoroberi. AND IF YOU DON'T GET HERE ON TIME, THIS DATE WILL BE OFF! Click." Yuki held the phone away from his ear and winced." "Time for an emergency." He muttered. 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sutoroberi closed her cell phone just to hear someone running towards her. That somebody tripped… and touched my butt? "ACK! HENTAI!" she slapped the person. It was Yuki. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sutoroberi said. He blushed. "No, it's my fault. I can be clumsy at times." "But how did you get here so fast? When I called you, it sounded like you were still at your house." "Um, I, Er…" "Forget it. It doesn't really matter now that you're here. Let's go now!" Yuki smiled. Where do you want to go?" Yuki asked. "Maybe the movies? Except I don't know what to watch. Do you know Kisshu-kun?" He grinned. "A horror movie." He said.

"That was a long movie. I mean, 5 hours? Wow." Yuki nodded. "Yeah. It's 6 o'clock now. Want to get something to eat?" "Ring Ring. Hello?" "THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HELLO'!" "Um, Sousui I'm in a middle of a date…" "TOO BAD. YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW! Click." Sutoroberi growled and turned to Yuki. "I'm sorry Kisshu-kun, but I have to go now." Yuki gave a small smile. "That alright. We can always continue this later. Bye." "Ok. Bye"

Sutoroberi arrived on the battle scene. "Huh? Where is the chimera animal?" she asked Barina and Shokora who were standing there. Suddenly they burst out laughing. "What's going on?" Shokora answered between laughs. "There… was no… battle… I had… Sousui… call… you… It… was… a… prank… call! And… you fell…for it!" Silence. "WHAT!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I feel sorry for Sutoroberi… but I do admit it was fun typing this chappy.

Mew Strawberry: RIBBON STRAWBERRY SLASH! scratches me ow… anyway, R&R everybody!


	18. A Detective's Death

The Detective's POV:

When I gotten to the location my last call told me, I figured that the attack hasn't began yet since there is no screaming, broken glass, etc. Hopefully this phone call is true because I spend a few days total getting here, finding a good place to watch the attack, and getting a few security toys (burglar alarms, locks, etc) to prevent anybody from sneaking up on me and I don't this to be a big waste of my time! I set myself up inside an abandoned music CD store across the supposed location of attack: the school. I unpacked the equipment I brought along for my safety (and entertainment) prior to and during the attack. "Lets see, laser microphone, cell phone, laptop and equipment, radio, binoculars, pen and notepad, .45 cal pistol (for protection, of course!), food and supplies, juggling balls and chess set (for my entertainment while here)". I settled in, have stew for lunch, and started waiting.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I waited for a couple hours switching from listening on the microphone to juggling to playing chess against myself and back to listening. I, however, found one interesting conversation on the microphone to listen on. Its some students talking on a cell phone. The talking goes like this:

"THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HELLO'!"

(Silence) (Remember, I hearing only one side of the phone)

"TOO BAD. YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW! Click."

It wasn't the conversation that was interesting; it was the appearances of the people who talked. When I looked through the binoculars, they look much alike the girls in the picture of the monster attack. Ether they are the Mew Mews or I have a headache. I prefer the second choice. I decided to write it down on the pad and continue waiting.

LlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllAfter a few more hours, my cell phone rung.

"The Detective speaking."

(Silence)

"Hello?"

"Are you near the location?"

It was the creepy voice that called me last time! "Yes but why do you want to know my location at this time?"

"Just wondering"

He is starting to scare me. "Who are you? Are you involved with the Mew Mews?"

"Lets just say I -hate- them."

The way he says 'hate' ticks me off. "Watch your tone!"

"I will… not!"

"Why did you call me anyway?"

"Let's just say that the attack will start in a couple of hours and you should see it!"

He hung up with an evil laugh.

I decided to keep watching but I kept the pistol with me because,

For some strange reason,

Why do I have a bad feeling that things are going to get ugly real soon?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That phone call was correct. There was an attack a couple hours after the phone call. I had a pretty good view of the entire school from where I was staking out but it still didn't make sense, as it seemed that all the children of the school were just falling asleep for some unknown reason. What that reason I could not find out because as I was looking through my binoculars I felt something sharp against my neck. I heard "Not one muscle moves unless I tell it to. Now put down those things on you prying eyes." This voice was different than the one from the telephone, but I still obeyed. Then I asked, "Who are you?" I felt the sharp object on my neck get closer. The voice said "I'll ask the questions! Now, who are you?" By now I figured out the sharp object was actually really huge, like some kind of sword. And it was quite motivating. "You may call me the Detective. How did you get past my alarms?" He actually gave me a tiny cut on my neck for that. It hurt more then I imagined. I heard "You mean those little toys that you actually need to hear to be alerted. Silencing them was easy. Now, what do you seek here." I waited till to sword came even closer to my neck, if that was even possible. "I seek truth. I seek to understand what's really going on." I paused for a second. "_Who are you?_" I was answered with, "What do you fear more, death or the pain of death?" I defiantly said "Neither." The person behind me said "Wrong answer. When you come back to life be sure to tell the Mew Mews about Mafin, Lord of Pain!" Felt my throat cut and what he REALLY meant by the pain of death.

(a/n the person that did the last part usually does the aliens. Everything else was done by the author of the Detective)


	19. The mystery of da pink disc

New chapter. YAY!

It's the day after the adventure-mishap with the other two aliens. Aisukuri and Chou are still figuring out what the disc does.

"The disc almost blew up my computer." She said. Aisukuri almost destroyed the disc after that incident but Chou snatched it away. "Do you have any idea where does the disc belong?" She asked. Chou examined it. It was pink and shiny. He had never seen a pink disc before. "If Wataame the bastard dropped this, it didn't come from the ship. I have never seen it before. And he doesn't like pink." Aisukuri was thinking. "It might have come from Café Mew Mew. Its theme is pink." Chou thought about it. "You might be right. But how will we get inside?" Aisukuri had a glint in her eyes. Chou floated away from her. "You are NOT making me dress in that human clothing again." He prompted. But before he knew it Aisukuri tackled him.

Chou was forcefully dress in the same clothes again. Aisukuri made up the excuse to her mother that he came over to work on the science project in the park. "But it's a little nippy outside so he needs a coat." She said. Both of them walked outside.

Aisukuri and Chou took a seat in Café Mew Mew. Barina was their waitress. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! May I take your order?" Aisukuri had sunglasses on so she wouldn't recognize her. "I'll have an apple tart and he would like a" "I'll just have green tea." Chou finished for her. Barina walked over to the kitchen. "Now what?" Aisukuri asked. "How'll we get to the computers without being spotted?" Chou got up. "Leave that to me sweetie." He walked outside. "Don't call me sweetie." She muttered under her breath. Then was a bang outside and a roar. She assumed that Chou has created a Chimera Animal. But he said he ran out of infusers. Chou teleported back into his seat. "You said that you ran out of infusers." Aisukuri hissed. Chou shrugged. "I had one more left." Someone came out of the basement. "The cafe is now closed. Move along." Aisukuri and Chou left. In the center of the park was a horse-like thing that had a helmet on it. It was kicking and breathing fire at everyone. Chou grabbed Aisukuri's arm. "Like the spirit chimera I made?" Aisukuri was confused. "Forget it. Let's get inside the basment." Both of them rushed into Cafe Mew Mew again.

It took them some time to find the computers. When Aisukuri and Chou found it, they saw a bunch of rubble. "What happened here?" Aisukuri asked. She looked around for somthing useful. Chou stood at the doorway. "It's the work of Wataame. He destroyed the computers." Aisukuri looked up. "What? Wataame? What was he doing here?" Chou shrugged. "Dunno." Both of them continued to look for somthing useful. Suddenly Chou jerked his head. "The Chimera horse is getting beaten up. I better save it." He teleported away. That left Aisukuri alone. She continued on for a while until someone came in. A blonde tall someone. Aisukuri recognized him. She ran off outside. "Wait!" He yelled. Aisukuri ran outside. Chou was gone but the 3 Mews remained. Shokora, Barina, and Sutoroberi. Sutoroberi stepped foward. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Aisukuri was tempted to say somthing mean but she didn't. Instead, she ran off to find Chou.

Chou was currently worried. He had ran off with his Chimera horse yet to stumble upon another one. This one resembled a gorilla. His Chimera wasn't doing so well. He wished Aisukuri would get here soon. Now the gorilla Chimera has taken a fire beating from his. But it seemed resistant. It lumbered foward. The Chimera animal destroyed the Chimera horse with one swipe of his fists, then ran to Chou. It was surprisingly fast. He had a very dificult time dodging its blows. Finally one struck him. Chou was knocked againist a tree. He closed his eyes for the finishing blow...

"RIBBON AISUKURI BLIZZARD!"

Chou opened his eyes again. It was Aisukuri! She came in at the last minute! The gorilla Chimera animal stumbled back and charged. Aisukuri dodged, and dodged, and dodged. Soon she became a streak of purple. Chou knew this might go on forever. Unless...

He took out a knife. It was his knife. Chou hoped that his skills didn't wear off of neglecting practice. He aimed and tossed the knife. It hit the Chimera squarely in the forehead! Aisukuri had a time to rest. "Aisukuri-chan! Finish it!" She nodded. "RIBBON AISUKURI BLIZZARD!"

The final attack defeated the gorilla chimera. Chou grabbed the infuser that was used to create it. He stored it and picked up his knife. "Nice to see you sweetie." Aisukuri smiled. She didn't mind being called sweetie this time. "Nice to see you too. Let's get back home." Both started to walk away. "Wait." Chou said. "What happened to the disc?" Aisukuri held it up. I have it safe in my hands. Don't worry." She walked away.


	20. The Second Lord of Pain

Mafin's POV

Man, I really wished I actually killed that nosy human the other day. But no, Deep Blue-sama had directly ordered me not to fight, so there should be no fatalities. On the other hand, why waste a perfectly good, (almost) dead human. So I dumped him (via teleporting) in a hidden place nearby Café Mew Mew. I say it'll take them a couple days before they find his body and a rather unknown time for him to wake up, if he ever does. If he ever wakes up, he'll tell the truth, as he's that kind of human. Fear should soften Tokyo Mew Mew up for the next battle and strengthen Sousui's spirit before we "use" it.

But now we have to focus on the attack. Kukki calculated the success rate to be 96.2, but if only if certain things are done right. First, the renegade fraction cannot be allowed to interfere. Kukki have already taken care of that, as yesterday he sent a rampant (meaning uncontrollable even by other aliens) gorilla chimera animal on renegade that either wounded or tired them, thus rendering them unable to fight. Second, there cannot be any other human interference. We almost had a breach in this condition when I found a human hiding near the school, but I took care of him. But how did he know about this attack in the first place. To prevent further interference, we will create a "bubble"/force field to keep additional humans out from the school. Third, we have to fight the Mew Mews one at the time. This will be more difficult but I think we can do this. Deep Blue-sama came up with this plan himself.

I could take care of Sutoroberi though. On Deep Blue-sama's orders I've continued to keep tabs on her and obviously her attempted date was a total flop. She now worries that Yuki hates her now because she had to ditch him. Thus, after talking to her friends she will seek the advice of a history teacher that practices fortune telling occasionally. Today that teacher had to finish up her work well after class in an empty wing of the school because "someone" opened up a window that let the wind in and blow all the paper across the room. So as planned Sutoroberi went to the far side of the school to meet with her history teacher and I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Good Afternoon Sensei," said Sutoroberi.

"Good Afternoon," said the history teacher. "Shouldn't you be at lunch now?"

"Yes, but could you give me some, um, 'special advice'?"

"I could try yes. Come sit over here."

There was a pause and the sound of a chair moving.

Sensei asked, "Could you tell me about…"

"Yuki Kisshu," interrupted the teacher. "Apparently news of your failed date has spread throughout the school."

"It has?"

"Now, I want you to give me your hand, close you eyes, and concentrate. I may not be very good at palm reading but I'll try my best."

Then there was around a minute of silence.

"Not very good," I heard the teacher say. "I think Yuki Kisshu is a very bad match for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki Kisshu is the Lord of Pain; a hero at heart. He's so unselfish he'll even protect total strangers with his life, but death doesn't come easily to him. Yuki lives in perpetual pain due to an injury he sustained years ago so he can experience virtually unlimited pain and not die. What this means to _you_," as she paused for a sec here, "is that as his girlfriend you will also experience his pain too. He will go to extremes to protect you against anything but you also experience his pain. This is the power of love we are talking about here, or the curse as it's also called. I think it would be best if you leave Yuki and his pain by himself. That's all I have to say about him."

"Thank you sensei."

As Sutoroberi left that classroom I had three thoughts on my mind at the exact same time.

"What! There's another Lord of Pain! How dare he steal's my title!"

"This is not good. Something has to change or Sutoroberi and Yuki will break up, which is a really bad thing since Yuki is the only weakness I can think of for Sutoroberi."

"Even worse, that didn't take as long as I expected. Wataame and Kukki didn't have enough time at the other side of the school. I must find a way to distract Sutoroberi for a while longer."

Interesting enough, the solution was quite simple.

Sutoroberi would be walking back to lunch but while still in the empty wing of the school she would start hearing screams coming from an empty classroom. All other sounds would be muffled from the walls and she wouldn't be able to get in through the locked door but she'll still recognize the screams as her precious Kisshu-kun's. This works much better if Sutoroberi only hears because she'll have to use her imagination on what's happening here. The only thing she'll hear besides the screaming is Yuki's voice yelling, "Please! I don't care what you do to me but don't harm Sutoroberi! Please!" But by the time I heard "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHIS!" and ""RIBBION STRAWBERRY SLASH!", Sutoroberi would find the classroom empty through the door she destroyed to get in. Instead, she would find Yuki's body sometime later and cry over it. Problem solved! Now if only I would not be teased by being called a matchmaker and somehow I get the feeling that Wataame is going to find a way to lose.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Wataame's POV

Know what, before the battle I got this weird feeling that we, meaning Kukki and I, are going to lose this battle, even though all of us knew that Deep Blue-sama's plan was perfect. But after the battle… DAMN THAT SOUSUI! I'M GLAD WE'RE TAKING HIM DOWN NEXT TIME BECAUSE NEXT TIME HE'S GOING DOWN! Ok ok. Maybe I should calm down a bit. I think Kukki is at fault for us losing too.

It all started out fine. Like Deep Blue ordered, we found a rare moth and turned it into a mother chimera animal, which we could use as a way to create an army of spirit based chimera animals. I'll explain this later. Next, we released it into the target school, where it started spreading an airborne sleep toxin; both extremely powerful and very slow working. Working over in 48 hours/2 days, I doubted anyone even noticed its effect until it was too late as they slowly kept on getting sleepier and sleepier (although I heard that Mafin had to "take care" of a human that was being nosy). Once the poison started taking maximum effect (that is, everyone falling starting to be fully asleep), the three of us split up. Mafin had to distract Mew Strawberry so I would be facing only two of the Mew Mews at once and Kukki had to maintain a bubble force field around the school to intensify to effect of the poison and to keep any more humans out. Kukki would be also working on another army of spirit based chimera animals as backup; the old-fashioned way so he wouldn't need Mafin's other katana.

As Deep Blue predicted, the Mew Mews were resistant to the sleep poison. But they were still too sleepy to notice that everyone else was fast asleep. So I ordered my moth chimera animal to send the one called Banira an extra strong wave of poison that knocked her out completely. That definitely woke up her twin who then realized what's going on and shouted "Mew Mew Chocolate, Metamorphisis." But as soon as she was done, I used my shield to send her a force wave that knocked her to the wall behind her. Even if she was resistant to the poison she was still weakened by it. But she was still conscious, still quite awake. I grabbed her chin and made her eyes contact mine. "So," I said, "You are supposed to be Mew Chocolate, huh? Not so strong now aren't you? You can't even protect your own friends," as I pointed to a group of friends of hers that I gathered in preparation in this. Mew Chocolate weakly pleaded, "Please, not them. Anything but not them." I replied, "In your dreams!" I took out Mafin's sword and used its power to remove the spirits of Mew Chocolate's friends from their bodies and used fusion with the mother chimera animal. The result was a dozen fresh, dangerous spirit-based chimera animals. And apparently each one had a pattern in likeness of the human they came from. I like this a lot. By now Mew Chocolate had gained enough strength to get back up. But I doubt she would be able, or even willing to fight a dozen of her best friends that I sent to mob her. At this point we basically won this battle. Mew Strawberry is elsewhere, Mew Vanilla is out, and even if Mew Chocolate gets out of this, having to fight her friends is still going to hurt her in her heart. But the next thing I know there was a tremendous flash and bang that stunned me. While I was still trying to recover from this I heard a boy's voice go "Quickly! Destroy the main chimera NOW!" Next I heard Mew Chocolate yell "RIBBON CHOCOLATE STRIKE!" When I could see again I saw that all the chimera animals were gone and the air was clearing up. Looking at Mew Chocolate I was that I was able to hurt her, but next to her was a boy wearing an overcoat. So this is the Sousui Mafin told me about. I'll make him pay, with his spirit!


	21. A normal day at the beach

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sorry I didn't update, I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Happy?

Sutoroberi walked around the school thinking what her history teacher said. _Lord of pain?_ _He can experience virtually unlimited pain and not die? I should leave him? Confusing._ She continued walking around. Suddenly Barina and Shokora ran to her. "Sutoroberi! There was this Chimera animal and…" They soon finished what they were saying and Sutoroberi stood there shocked. "Human spirits? They put the jelly fish things and the spirits together? The aliens can do that? How?" "Somehow, the spirits make the Chimera animal stronger and harder to kill." Said a voice. The three girls turned around. The voice was Sousui. "Really?" Sutoroberi asked. "Yes. Now get back to the café. We have to take care of it, you know." Sutoroberi sighed and followed the others to the café.

"RIBBION STRAWBERRY SLASH!" Sutoroberi cried. She finished off the chimera animal with the attack. The three girls untransformed. "This is getting pretty boring. All we're doing is fighting stray chimera animals. I want to fight something really hard!" Shokora said. "It's boring I know. Hey! Let's go to the beach!" Sutoroberi was always surprised how fast Barina can change the subject. "Yea! Let's go!" Barina and Shokora had to run in order to keep up with Sutoroberi.

Shokora was burying Sutoroberi with sand while Barina was splashing around in the water. "Come on! Join me!" Sutoroberi and Shokora shook their heads. "No thank you, Barina." Barina sighed and got up. "I'm getting something to eat. Want anything?" "Ichigo/chocolate ice cream please!" Sutoroberi and Shokora said at the same time. "But how will you eat it?" Shokora asked Sutoroberi. "You shall feed me!" Shokora bowed mockingly. "Yes your royal highness. I shall do want you want of me." "Good!" She turned to Barina. "Now get us our ice cream!" Barina also bowed mockingly and left. But this peace will not last long……

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


End file.
